


Father Daughter

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Papa Reyes, and the resulting cute art, inspired by Gunnslaughter's art stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Once she rested peacefully in his arms...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to this piece of art by Gunnslaughter https://gunnslaughter.tumblr.com/post/153660527301/i-cannot-show-you-the-sins-we-commited-in-that

Gabriel holds the six month old carefully in his arms. Fareeha cuddles closer to him, making tiny snuffling noises. Ana is in a meeting with several generals from Egypt, reporting on the on-going fighting. He had offered to put Fareeha down for the night, but is finding it hard to actually put the baby down.

            “Hey Fareeha,” Gabriel coos, cheek resting against the top of Fareeha’s head. “You getting sleepy? Ready to sleep for Tío Gabriel?”

            She makes another snuffling nose and a tiny hand clutches his black tee-shirt. He can feel her breathing slow, and he starts to hum. She deserves sleep, she deserves everything in the world. Fareeha is one of the reasons they need to win, to finally bring peace to the world.

            “Te amo mi hija,” Gabriel murmurs, brushing a kiss against the top of Fareeha’s head. “Te amo y buenas noches.”

                                                           *************

            Reaper doesn’t think as he shoots. She’s just another opponent on the battlefield, another distraction in his way of dealing with Overwatch once and for all. Another blow against Jack, him failing again. 

            It’s only when Ana screams that what he’s done sinks in.

            Pharah, _no_ , Fareeha slams to the ground, unable to stop herself. He wraiths out of his fight with Jack and rushes to her side, but knows he’s too late. Reaper forces off the Raptora armor helmet and presses his fingers to her pulse, but finds the exact thing he feared. The exact answer he’d known he find, knew as well as the desert sand slowly staining red from the injuries from his shot gun blasts that had thrown Fareeha from the sky.

            No. No. _No_. 

            Reaper cradles her close to him, the way he did when she was a baby. When she was little Fareeha, trustfully sleeping in his arms. His daughter in everything but name. His daughter who is now dead, his daughter that he’s killed. 

            _Te amo mi hija. Lo siento._

 


End file.
